


Tolerate

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Papyrus thought he could handle Rose ... He certainly had the tolerance to--Oh. Oops. Nevermind.
Relationships: Cinnamon Roses, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus/Rose, Papyrus/Rosella Sans
Series: Rose Garden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Kudos: 8





	Tolerate

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for Sexual Implications

If Papyrus were to be honest with himself, he … didn’t particularly liked their current guest.

Usually, they’d get visits from their alternate selves, but this time, it was a cousin of theirs. Distant. _ Very distant. _ Cousin of theirs.

Rosella was his name. Or Rose, as he preferred to be called. Not an alternate of his brother considering they don't have a sibling. Maybe that was a blessing. He doesn’t think he can handle a second Rose.

At least at first, he didn’t really mind it. He always welcomed company no matter what kind of person they may be … _ Except Rose. _

The skeleton was from another bizarre world called... Its name can't be really said, so the Papyrus and others dubbed it Lustfell for their sanity's sake. And with Rose being a flirty enigma, Papyrus was sure he’d be able to handle him. After all, he’d gotten close to Fell and Red, and both Lust and Pink were … interesting, but polite. A monster from Lustfell, combination of the two, would be easy, he thought.

So _ surely _he wouldn’t mind Rose.

But Papyrus was wrong. He minded _ a lot. _

No one has ever pushed his buttons more than Rose had. Always wearing racy and revealing clothing, far more lewd than the lust brothers. Even going as far as to even walk in nude! Rose bore no shame! And his sarcasms, flirty gestures, and sassy attitude just rubbed Papyrus … In the wrong way of course!

The only thing they had in common was how Rose didn’t like puns. But the rest was history. 

The tall skeleton wanted to groan when he heard footsteps nearby. Sans was out, leaving only him and their … _ cousin _, alone in the house. He felt their magic, a pair of … well-endowed breasts, pressing against his back as they embraced him from behind. Papyrus couldn’t help but stiffen for a second. The action was not lost to the other.

“Must you … be so close, Rose? I’m cooking.”

Papyrus could feel than see their grin, “Whatcha cookin’ good lookin’?” Completely ignoring his question. 

Papyrus’ mouth twitched. Admittedly, he walked into that one. He answered good-naturedly, despite not wanting to. “Naturally, my famous spaghetti!”

“Infamous, ya mean.”

The comment had Papyrus turn indignantly, a move he regretted when he found himself facing the skeleton. Because of his height, Papyrus could easily see their—he cleared his throat to speak, but Rose was already grinning like a maniac.

“I knew you liked me. Or at least,” Rose shamelessly pulled down the tank top just low enough that nipples were close to being revealed. “My body.” With his ectobody constantly summoned, Rose would always flaunt his figure when he could. Always sensual propositions this and that. Anything that goes in his mouth is practically treated to a blowjob. It was like living in a porn movie! Though, with a well-endowed breasts, hips that don’t lie, and a bubble butt, not to mention great abdominal muscles from who knows where since Papyrus had never seen Rose workout before, what was there to be ashamed of? The answer was, nothing. 

Papyrus choked. “I-I said no such thing!” The stutter was his third mistake.

“Maybe not, but you always looked.” Rose’s eyes seemingly glinted with delight. “I always see you lookin’.”

Papyrus sputtered indignantly, although his cheeks coloured and his chest felt tight. _ Caught. _ But he refused to ever admit it. Not because Papyrus was uncomfortable with it. But because it was _ Rose. _ It was almost damning to think that he was simply similar to the others that had gawked and ogled at Rose’s body. Papyrus felt that he was better than that. At least … He thought he was. 

Rose took one of Papyrus’ ungloved hands, and placed it on his bosom, forcing the latter to cop a feel. “Mmmnn~” 

It was so soft and warm. Papyrus could almost encase it completely in his hand. The moan, obviously faked, still got Papyrus’ face flushing. And yet, he _ didn’t _remove his hand. He squeezed a bit to feel the weight and liked how they felt. He actually wondered how they’d feel on his face.

Rose had to chuckle. “So, I’m your type?”

That took Papyrus out of his mesmerized stupor and quickly let go. “What are you going on about? We are cousins.”

_ “Very distant _ cousins.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you’re family.”

“And it doesn’t change the fact that you’re attracted to me.”

Papyrus’ cheerful facade was cracking. His mouth twitched the second time.

“Don’t push my buttons.”

Rose smiled mischievously, going back to hug Papyrus, and purposely rubbing and pressing his body, emphasizing the cleavage easily seen from Papyrus’ view. “But I like pushing your buttons.” Papyrus’ mouth went on a thin line. “You’re always so … _ tense _. How often do ya even get off?”

“I do not do such lewd acts!”

“Ooo~ Shit man, you’re a virgin? That’s hot. Wanna fuck me?”

_ Crack. _

Papyrus expression suddenly became calm, almost too serious. “Why must you pursue to bed me?” He casually wrapped his arms around Rose, making the latter feel caged and trapped. 

Rose had an inkling that he stepped on a landmine, and tried to move back, only to have the embrace tightened and force him to press against Papyrus. Not that his heart wasn’t beating with excitement nor that he wasn’t turned on by the change of mood, but Rose was almost … just a tad scared. Just a teensy bit. 

“Like I said, you’re tense. And I’m a pretty good fuck—”

“Language.”

“I’ll get off faster if you talk dirty to me.” Rose wore the largest shit eating grin Papyrus has seen. And his brother did it a lot. 

“We will not …” Papyrus stopped himself and stared at Rose in contemplation. “... Have you not made love before?” 

Rose wore a confused look. “Huh? I’ve fucked around and—”

“I said made love.”

Rose quieted, and then he shrugged. “Who gave a fuck about feelings when you’re trying to survive to save yourself. The strong gets stronger, and the weak gets weaker. Love is the indescribably bitter taste of your burning spaghetti.”

At the mention of that, Papyrus twisted back to quickly turn off the stove. “Oh my, I’ve almost forgotten.”

“That’s love~”

Papyrus placed his attention back on Rose before he bent down and lifted startled skeleton up on his shoulder, proud of the surprised squeak Rose made from the action. Should it even surprise him at this point that the latter wasn’t even wearing shorts? Rose just wore an undergarment and a shirt. Why must he be continued to be tested this way? 

“Then it is my duty to show you exactly how different lovemaking is to your …”

“Fucking?”

“Yes.”

Rose rolled his eyes boredly. “Something from your dating manual?”

“Why, yes. It has taught me plenty.”

“Then shouldn’t we be dating first?” 

“With you, the reverse will be a more fruitful result.”

“Oh?” Rose grinned. “Think you can tame me that easily, babycakes? A virgin like you?”

“Did I say I was?”

Rose gasped loudly. “No fucking way!—”

“Language—”

“Who is it?! Who did you fuck? Is it someone I know?”

Papyrus’ mouth twitched to a small smile. 

_ Slap! _

“Ow!” Rose yelped at the sudden hit on his ass. The harsh squeeze that came after made him shudder. Oh, it’s that kind of thing. “Kinky.”

“Behave.” Of course Rose would like it. “Besides, I don’t kiss and tell.”

* * *

If someone were to tell Rose that he’d ever get mind-blowing sex from Papyrus, he’d laugh. Reason being that the monster was very prudent much like the counterparts like him. 

Now here he was on the said monster’s bed, unable to move. Rose couldn’t believe how many times he climaxed, passed out, and even cried and begged_ . _ He tended to be in control in leading his partners, but Papyrus was crafty. It seemed that he was wrapped around the other’s finger. 

Rose only sighed in defeat. Fuck. The sex was really good. Papyrus really knew what to do. Rose wasn’t ever going to live this down. 

Papyrus came back with a tray of food. Rose spotted cream puffs on a plate, and his expression became bright almost immediately. Papyrus thought it was cute. 

“Here you are.”

“Mm. Thanks.” Rose gingerly sat up to begin munching on the delicacy. It was yummy as always. 

Papyrus chuckled, rather proud of his work, both in his cooking, and their previous activities. He remembered how difficult it was to make the confection, but he’d never forget the moment when he saw the utter reverence and blissful look Rose sported when he baked a good cream puff. Since then, he’d been perfecting much more than his famous (infamous) spaghetti. 

Papyrus hadn’t known why at first, but maybe … it seemed that he already had a soft spot for Rose even before his own realizations. Not that he’d ever tell of these things to the monster before him. 

“You’re really hateful, ya know.” Rose commented. He licked the cream off his mouth, and Papyrus was sure the skeleton was one their fourth one. He brought five. 

“Oh?”

“You make good cream puffs, and you’re actually not a virgin—”

“Ah. I was actually.”

“...... _What?!”_ _Then how?!_ Rose’s expression spoke volumes. 

Papyrus simply shrugged with a smile. “Internet.”

“...... Pffft-ahahahaha~!” Rose burst out laughing. “Oh my fuckin’ god that’s so good!” They were tears in his eyes, and Rose was even wheezing and snorting. Papyrus really found it cute. 

“Why thank you.”

Rose slowly simmered down to small chuckles before he finally finished off the plate of creampuffs. “Thanks for the treat~ The sex was great.” Rose grinned. “Your stamina and dick is really nothing to laugh at.”

“But you laughed at it.”

“At first! I didn’t know I was going to eat my own words.”

“Does it taste salty?”

“Nah. Just your cum.” Rose grinned making Papyrus’ mouth twitch. “I’m surprised you’re not telling me ‘Language’ after all this time.”

“It’s tiring.”

“I tired you.”

“Yes.”

“All the yes.”

They were grinning at each other before letting out some laughs together. 

“Paps, you’re so sassy. We should be besties!”

“I rather we start dating instead.”

“Woooaaahhh. Already? Not even a dating? Who are you?! Where’s my cup of joe.”

“Who’s joe?”

“My son.”

“So I’m his father now.” 

“Daddy, please explain.”

“... I’ve entertained you enough.”

“It’s never enough.” Rose giggled, and Papyrus snorted in amusement.

The minutes went before Rose sighed. “‘M surprised you didn’t want to be besties.”

“Hmm. Not quite. We could still be besties, but I rather have the advantage of being able to keep you to myself more than others.”

“... That’s kinda scary when you say it like that.”

Papyrus said dramatically, “I’ll never let you go, Rose.” 

Rose snorted. “Don’t titanic me.”

“Do not worry. I will definitely make sure our ship doesn’t sink.”

“Pffft.”

At the end of all this, Sans will certainly come home to quite a surprise.


End file.
